


House of Cards

by cosofsin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Very slight LNR, You have to squint, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosofsin/pseuds/cosofsin
Summary: [Psycho Pass AU!] That day where everything was drenched in red .That day where every breath he took, he inhaled the bitter stench of death.





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [massuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/gifts).



> I fully blame massuneko for this. This is a very short piece since I am a very rusty writer (and I intend this piece as revenge for what she did to me with her writings)

What the fuck did he do to deserve this nightmare?

Never in his life, Taekwoon would imagine himself sitting in this horrid glass walled room. In the rehab center. Staring at his own name, beeping beside his crime coefficient

And his clouded hue.

A promising cadet, was what everyone called him. A prodigy. A star rookie. A model citizen with stable crime coefficient and clear as daylight hue. His parents, hell… even his entire family, was so proud of him. Afterall, landing a job at MWPSB let alone be qualified enough to be an inspector is by no means an easy feat.

There, he met new people who he can consider as friends. For a while, life was good and with Wonshik at his side, Taekwoon was happy. Until that cursed day.

That day where everything was drenched in red .

That day where every breath he took, he inhaled the bitter stench of death.

That day where he saw with his own two eyes, the mangled remnants of the missing children. Encased in clear glass container. A masterpiece from a deranged man, who believed that these innocent lives, were the key to a better humanity.

That day, Jung Taekwoon was no longer an inspector. He was just a man. Killing another man with his unresponsive dominator. Beating the deranged human to death. He didn’t stop, even when the other man’s skull was crushed. Intent to make that horrid human felt the pain he inflicted on those innocent children.

His crime coefficient spiked dangerously and his clear blue psycho pass was clouded. Not even Wonshik could calm him down. Only after he beat nothing but a poor excuse of a human head, did he stop.

Red like his surroundings. 

He screamed.

And screamed

Before the sweet nothingness embraced him.

To this day, Taekwoon still doesn’t know how he got here in the first place. Maybe Hakyeon, his supervisor, pulled some strings. There’s no other explanation, since he remembers his last coefficient reading.

He should be dead.

With his innards strewn everywhere like all those criminals.

He shouldn’t be here—

_“Your crime coefficient spikes. Please remain calm while we help you. Please remain calm.”_

That familiar mechanical voice and the familiar white drone are the last thing Taekwoon sees before the sleeping gas floods his glass walled room.

Just like in a slow motion, his lanky body collapsed onto the padded floor. His serene expression can fool anyone.

_Except Kim Wonshik._

A few miles away, tucked safely in their apartment with direct feed from the drone, Wonshik and Hakyeon vowed to get their cherished comrade away from the system. But for now, they have to wait and be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end note! Hooray! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! While you're at it, please visit massuneko's story! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680028 
> 
> Also you can find more detailed information regarding Psycho-Pass universe in their Wikia http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho-Pass_Wiki
> 
> That's all! Til then!


End file.
